


poros

by maicapellas



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha x Alpha, Bahasa Indonesia, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maicapellas/pseuds/maicapellas
Summary: butuh waktu lama buat jinhyuk dan wooseok, dua orang alpha, untuk sadar kalau mereka hanya harus berani untuk bisa bahagia.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	poros

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned by anonymous on twitter. kindly check @aneyefora for my other works.

di dunia yang semacam ini, saat semua manusia tidak dikotomi hanya pada dua gender saja, kontruksi dan spektrumnya menjadi lebih rumit. perempuan tidak hanya perempuan dan laki-laki tidak hanya laki-laki. lapisan-lapisan sosial barupun terbentuk. alpha sebagai golongan atas, beta sebagai golongan menengah, lalu omega di golongan di bawah itu. terlepas dari diakui atau tidak, kesenjangan itu ada. lumayan berlapis dan kentara. banyak orang yang tidak mau menerima karyawan seorang omega, di satu sisi banyak orang menginginkan alpha namun muak dengan sikap sok berkuasanya. sementara beta relatif netral, tapi tidak terlihat.

lee jinhyuk seorang alpha. ketika dia mendapatkan hasil secondary gendernya di usia empat belas tahun, dia tidak begitu kaget jika yang keluar hasilnya adalah demikian, mengingat kakaknya juga mendapat hasil yang sama. jadi begitu hasilnya keluar, jinhyuk hanya mengangguk lalu mengendikkan bahu. oke, saya alpha.  
tapi lantas apa?

di dunia yang lebih rumit, luka dan perasaan manusianya jadi lebih beragam dan bervariasi. alasan untuk rasa sakit juga jadi lebih banyak. seperti, semesta sengaja menciptakan ruang khusus agar manusia bisa memilih media dan sarana pendewasaan mereka masing-masing—lebih kompleks, lebih banyak.

manusia, di dunia yang semacam ini, dirancang untuk terluka.

lee jinhyuk menyadarinya di usia sepuluh tahun saat dia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki yang menantangnya memancing. anak laki-laki itu walaupun bertubuh kurus, tapi tampak kuat dan berani.

“ayo mancing di sungai dekat hutan sana,” kata anak laki-laki itu sambil membawa alat pancingnya disandarkan di pundak. “kalau aku kalah, semua koleksi kelerengku buat kamu.”

jinhyuk tidak suka main kelereng, tapi dia merasa tertantang dengan ajakan anak laki-laki ini. jadilah pada suatu sore yang tenang saat burung-burung mulai berbaris di langit membentuk barisan dan memberi spektra pada biru, jinhyuk datang ke sungai dengan meminjam alat pancing ayahnya. anak laki-laki yang menantangnya itu sudah duduk di atas batu besar pinggir sungai. anak laki-laki itu tersenyum saat melihat jinhyuk datang, melambaikan tangan, lalu meminta jinhyuk duduk di sampingnya.

anak ini penantang dan pemberani, tapi dia juga anak berusia sepuluh tahun yang mau bermain-main. saat mereka berdua memancing bersama, jinhyuk sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa mereka sedang berkompetisi. mereka sibuk tertawa saat benang pancing mereka ditarik sesuatu, lalu saling membantu untuk meraih ikannya. di akhir-akhir, mereka bahkan melepas kaos lalu memutuskan untuk masuk ke air dan mencari ikan sambil berenang di sungai.

saat dihitung, ternyata jumlah ikan mereka masing-masing sama. jadi jinhyuk dan anak laki-laki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu membawa ember mereka berdua dan pergi meninggalkan sungai. saat sampai di depan rumah jinhyuk, anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba merogoh sakunya dan memberikan satu kantong plastik berisi kelereng.

“walaupun nggak ada yang menang, tapi ini tetep buat kamu,” katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. “makasih udah nemenin aku main. aku baru pindah jadi nggak punya temen.”

jinhyuk mengangguk-anggung mengerti. dan walaupun dia tidak bermain kelereng, dia tetap menerima kantong plastik berisi lima belas butir kelereng itu.

tak lama setelahnya, jinhyuk tahu anak laki-laki itu bernama kim wooseok. dan dia tinggal di perumahan yang sama dengan jinhyuk, berbeda dua blok jauhnya.

sejak sore itu, mereka berteman.

\---

jinhyuk sempat berharap, kim wooseok adalah seorang omega. ini hanyalah harapan kosong dan lamunannya di satu jam makan siang saat mereka berdua duduk di kursi sekolah menengah pertama, tiga hari sebelum tes secondary gender wooseok. walaupun wooseok jelas terlalu kuat untuk menjadi omega, tapi di sudut hatinya dia menginginkan sahabatnya sejak kecil itu adalah seorang omega.

entah apa tujuannya, dia hanya mau berharap saja. atau mungkin juga karena malam sebelumnya ayah jinhyuk bilang, “kamu cari pasangan harus omega, ya, bang.”

apapun itu, jinhyuk tetap sedikit berharap kalau wooseok adalah seorang omega.

sementara wooseok sendiri yakin kalau dirinya alpha. dia punya aura dominasi yang kuat, tidak mau kalah, dan dia jago memimpin—atau memerintah, kalau itu soal jinhyuk. hanya tiga hari sebelum wooseok melakukan tes secondarynya dan anak laki-laki itu sudah sibuk berkoar pada jinhyuk kalau dirinya adalah alpha secara final, absolut, dan mutlak.

jinhyuk hanya mengendikkan bahu, “bisa aja beta.”

“ya bisa emang,” wooseok menutup novel lupus milenial yang tengah ia baca. “tapi lebih ke alpha ngga sih.”

“serah lo deh, emang lo nya aja mau alpha.”

wooseok tertawa terbahak-bahak.

“ayo ah balik ke kelas.” kata jinhyuk sambil menumpuk piring yang baru digunakan mereka berdua untuk makan. wooseok mengangguk lalu berjalan ke ibu kantin untuk membayar makanan mereka berdua. jinhyuk membawa novel wooseok yang dia tinggalkan begitu saja di meja, kebiasaan. alpha tinggi jangkung itu lantas berjalan untuk menyusul wooseok dan langsung memukul kepala sahabatnya itu dengan buku.

“kebiasaan banget deh ninggalin buku seenaknya,” wooseok meringis dan meraih buku itu setelag menaruh uang hasil kembalian di saku celananya. “nanti hilang gue ditendang.”

“berisik. ayo ke kelas.”

tiga hari kemudian, wooseok datang ke kamar jinhyuk dengan bahagia sambil membawa hasil tes secondary gendernya.

wooseok seorang alpha.

\---

dalam presepsi wooseok, manusia tersusun dari komponen-komponen yang unik. ada logika, perasaan, ego, hawa nafsu, emosi, serakah, hasrat ingin mati, hasrat ingin hidup, yang kesemuanya ditampung dalam satu raga rapuh dengan dua kaki, dua tangan, dan satu kepala. bayangkan betapa menariknya cara kerja semua hal-hal yang tidak terlihat itu dan seberapa dominan pengaruh zat-zat tersebut pada manusia.

manusia bukan manusia kalau tak punya emosi, logika, perasaan, hawa nafsu, dan sebagainya.

studinya dalam mengamati manusia ini disadarinya sejak kecil. di tempat tinggalnya yang lama, wooseok tak banyak berteman. hanya ada tiga laki-laki yang sering mengajaknya bermain bola dan dua perempuan yang kadang ikut bermain bersama mereka. salah seorang laki-laki pernah jatuh terguling sampai lututnya terluka dan dia menangis dengan suara nyaring. ibunya datang dan memarahinya dengan umpatan, “laki kok nangis!”

memang, apa yang salah?

“malu dilihatin perempuan!”

kenapa baginya kalimat itu terasa janggal?

“pulang aja kamu!”

wooseok masih terdiam bersama keeempat temannya yang tersisa menyaksikan sahabatnya itu diseret ibunya pulang, dan permainan bola sore itu dihentikan begitu saja karena kurang pemain.

esok hari, temannya itu kembali ikut bermain bola bersama wooseok dan teman-temannya yang lain. dia kembali jatuh dan lututnya bahkan robek, lukanya lebih parah dari luka yang dia dapatkan kemarin—mungkin karena bekas yang kemarin juga masih ada.

tapi, dia tidak menangis lagi. dia hanya terdiam di tempatnya jatuh, meniup-niup lututnya, lalu berdiri menahan sakit. tapi setelah itu, dia tersenyum dan kembali bermain seolah luka robek itu bukan apa-apa.

“malu dong masa laki-laki nangis! aku, ‘kan, mau jadi alpha yang kuat dan berani! masa kaya omega cewek tukang nangis. malu.” begitu jawabnya saat wooseok bertanya mengapa dia tidak menangis. reaksi teman-teman yang lain adalah menepuk tangani dia mendengar jawaban percaya diri nan arogan itu, teman-temannya yang perempuan bahkan juga ikut menyorakinya. sementara wooseok hanya terdiam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

entah kenapa, wooseok tidak nyaman dengan kenyataan ini.

kenapa ada kelompok orang yang diizinkan menangis, sementara bagi kelompok lainnya menangis adalah dosa besar yang akan sangat memalukan apabila terlihat sedang dilakukan di depan umum? kenapa kita dilarang mengeluarkan emosi karena dogma-dogma itu? apa sebabnya? darimana asalnya? semua pertanyaan itu terus menerus menghantui kepala wooseok bahkan sampai ketika dia mendapatkan hasil secondary testnya.

alpha.

jelas seluruh keluarganya bangga mendapatkan satu lagi alpha menjadi bagian mereka. perlambangan kuat dan dominasi, pemimpin kelompok, jenis individu kelas satu. wooseok jelas bangga dengan titel yang kini resmi menyekat di belakang namanya itu. tapi dia benci dengan kenyataan bahwa dia harus bersikap lebih tinggi dari orang lain hanya karena gender mereka, sebuah dogmatisasi sosial yang terlanjur melekat dan terstigma.

terlepas dari sifat-sifat yang memang telah dibawa sejak lahir (dan menyertai gender mereka entah dia adalah alpha, beta, atau omega), mereka tetap manusia yang harus dihargai eksistensinya. tak boleh ada diskriminasi. manusia harus dihargai tanpa tapi dan kecuali.

tapi ibunya sendiri, yang seorang omega, berkata, “omega hanya media untuk berkembang biak alpha, nak.”

sampah.

kalau dia omega, dia tidak akan mau diperlakukan demikian. dia tidak mau hanya disebut tabung sperma alpha atau mahluk lemah yang menggantungkan diri pada alpha-nya. kalau dia omega, dia akan tunjukan pada dunia yang ini kalau dia berhak dihargai, kalau dia berhak dapat kehidupan yang layak, kalau dia berhak dapatkan semua yang bisa didapatkan oleh alpha maupun beta.

makanya wooseok yang paling kesal ketika ada banyak berita omega-omega yang hamil karena tak sengaja bertemu alpha biadab rut di jalan dan mereka dipaksa bersenggama. menyebalkan dan amoral. yang lebih sampah lagi, tak ada hak untuk para omega itu menuntut pertanggungjawaban dari para alpha-alpha bajingan yang menghamili para omega itu karena mereka tak mating.

tapi wooseok bukan siapa-siapa untuk bikin revolusi dalam waktu tiga hari. menyebalkan juga hidup di konstruksi dunia yang semacam ini, tapi semua orang terlanjur menganggap hal demikian normal. jadilah dia hanya orang yang ikut tunduk pada aturan semacam itu dan hidup dengan keresahan-keresahan.

sampai dia menyadari kalau lee jinhyuk, sahabatnya sejak kecil, memiliki keresahan yang sama.

laki-laki ini jelas masuk klasifikasi alpha yang jadi pujaan. tinggi, tampan, dan dia punya scent yang enak. campuran antara rum dan tembakau, serta campuran kayu manis. dibanding scent wooseok yang lebih menyegarkan karena ada bau kayu jati yang basah dan kopi, serta sedikit sekali citrus, wangi jinhyuk juga lebih gagah—tapi juga menenangkan.

tapi, yang membuat wooseok betah menjadi temannya selama bertahun-tahun, adalah pemikiran laki-laki itu kalau pada dasarnya semua gender itu sama.

“keluarga gue tapi emang gitu sih, seok. bokap gue aja maunya gue kawin sama omega,” jelas jinhyuk pada suatu hari saat mereka duduk di bangku kuliah. hari itu sore di gedung fakultas jinhyuk dan wooseok sengaja menyusul untuk menjemput laki-laki itu. saat itu wooseok bercerita pada jinhyuk tentang teman alphanya yang playboy dan memanfaatkan aromanya untuk menjerat para omega. wooseok benci dengan kelakuannya yang sok.

“tapi kalau lo sendiri gimana?”

jinhyuk hanya mengendikkan bahu. “gue sih biasa aja. bangga iya, tapi mau manfaatin juga ngapain? kaya hewan aja.”

“tapi kita, ‘kan, kalau lagi rut emang kaya hewan?”

“kalau kita rut, ‘kan, otak kita nggak ikut hilang, wooseok? masih bisa dipakai? tinggal gimana kita olahnya aja.”

saat itu, wooseok paham bahwa dia telah berteman dengan orang yang tepat. seorang lelaki dengan pikiran maju dan visioner. terbuka dan moderat. wooseok tersenyum begitu lama menyadari bahwa selama dua puluh tahun dia hidup, akhirnya dia menemukan satu manusia yang isi otaknya tidak ikut terkontaminasi dunia. dari kursi kemudi, dia melirik jinhyuk yang kini sibuk dengan maketnya.

walaupun kritis, selama ini, sebetulnya wooseok takut. dia takut orang-orang akan membencinya dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya sendiri. takut orang melabelinya macam-macam. dan terutama, wooseok takut dijauhi. dia takut jadi dikucilkan karena dia alpha tapi tak pernah memanfaatka kekuatan atau apapun yang dia punya. dia takut dia dibenci karena dia berbeda.

karena pandangannya soal gender tak hanya pada keeksisan mereka ditengah masyarakat, namun juga soal cinta.

baginya, semua orang bisa jatuh cinta dengan tanpa tapi atau kecuali. tak perlu ada syarat-syarat khusus untuk merasakan yang satu itu. namun, di dunia yang semacam ini, orang-orang takut mengakui kalau cinta adalah emosi khusus yang spektrumnya luas. ia tak hanya terbagi jadi dua atau jadi tiga saja, melainkan bisa beratus-ratus ribu bentuknya. cinta hadir tanpa memilih dan tak ada yang salah dengan itu.

tapi wooseok mengerti mengapa orang-orang takut.

merinding membayangkan dua orang alpha laki-laki berciuman di jalan dan saling memeluk, tapi menyenangkan melihat seorang omega yang manja kepada alphanya dan saling jatuh cinta. manusia hanya mau menerima apa yang mau mereka terima.

padahal, cinta itu platonik.

setidaknya itu yang dipelajari wooseok sampai kini usianya dua puluh lima, dan yang ia tahu soal cinta tak sama seperti kebanyakan manusia lainnya. karena baginya hati yang luas bisa menampung bagaimanapun bentuk cinta tanpa perlu dikotomi gender atau isi kepala. hati yang luas akan menampung sebesar apapun cinta karena besar hati adalah sebesar cinta itu sendiri.

\---

cinta pertama jinhyuk adalah seorang omega laki-laki bernama lee sejin yang dia temui di sudut perpustakaan sekolah yang dingin dan tenang. laki-laki itu tampak duduk sendirian dan fokus membaca buku tanpa menyadari bahwa jinhyuk tengah terpaku menatapnya tanpa berkedip karena omega itu sangat cantik, scentnya gabungan antara raspberry dan madu. lee sejin sangat memukau sejak pertama kali dia melihatnya.

anak kelas satu yang pendiam tapi menyenangkan setelah mereka berdua lebih dekat.

jinhyuk memberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya berkenalan setelah wooseok secara impulsif menariknya ke kelas anak kelas satu (saat itu mereka sudah kelas tiga), meminta nomor ponselnya, dan mengajaknya kencan tiga hari setelahnya.

“gue harus pake parfum nggaksih?” tanya jinhyuk saat wooseok membantunya bersiap-siap untuk kencan pertamanya seumur hidup.

“nggak usah nggak sih?” jawab wooseok. dia masih merapikan kemeja jinhyuk sekali lagi lalu mengusap-usapnya. “scent lo udah enak.”

“ih.”

“apa?”

jinhyuk tersenyum, lalu berkata, “ini pertama kalinya lo bilang scent gue enak.”

wooseok mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli, lalu duduk di sisi ranjang jinhyuk sambil melihat sang pemilik kamar sibuk bersiap-siap, “scent lo emang enak.”

hati jinhyuk sedikit berdersir mendengar pujian wooseok, tapi hal tersebut buru-buru dia tepis sebelum semakin membuat debarannya tak keruan.

“si tante bikin bolu, ya, hyuk?” wooseok bertanya saat aroma bolu pandan menguar ke atmosfer kamar jinhyuk.

“kayanya sih,” kata jinhyuk. laki-laki itu kini sudah rapi dan siap pergi. “turun aja kalau mau.”

“gue bantuin oles keju ah,” wooseok berdiri lalu berlari-lari menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur untuk menjemput bolu pandan yang baru dikeluarkan dari oven. sementara jinhyuk menatap punggung sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum dengan perasaan gamang.

kadangkala dia masih berharap kalau wooseok seorang omega.

ngomong-ngomong, akhirnya kencan jinhyuk dan sejin berlangsung sukses. jinhyuk pulang dan menemukan wooseok masih duduk di depan televisi bersama ayah jinhyuk menonton pertandingan baseball di televisi dengan sebongkah besar bolu pandan bertabur keju (kalau milik ayah jinhyuk taburannya cokelat) tersaji di meja ruang tengah. keduanya tampak fokus.

jinhyuk bergabung dan duduk di samping ayahnya, mengambil bolu pandan dioles keju milik wooseok. tetap menggigit dan mengunyahnya seolah tidak sadar kalau si empunya tengah menatapnya sambil melotot. sadar tak digubris, wooseok melanjutkan menonton pertandingan baseballnya.

saat ketiganya mulai fokus, tiba-tiba jinhyuk bicara, “yah, aku punya pacar loh!”

ayahnya menoleh kaget, “apa dia?”

“ya orang?”

“kamu tahu maksud ayah.”

jinhyuk terkekeh, “omega, yah.”

ayahnya mengangguk-angguk sambil menepuk pundak jinhyuk. laki-laki jangkung itu kini menatap wooseok yang membalasnya dengan pandangan meminta jawaban. tapi jawabannya terakhir cuma cengiran.

kini, ayah jinhyuk sibuk berkelakar kenapa seorang alpha harusnya harus bersama omega dan tidak yang lain. wooseok mendengarkan baik-baik walau dalam hati dia malas juga mendengarkan ungkapan yang sudah dia telan beratus kali selama hidup.

tapi karena kali ini jinhyuk tampak senang dan bangga, mau tidak mau wooseok ikut merasakannya juga.

\---

kalau wooseok, kisah cinta laki-laki itu terjadi satu tahun setelahnya ketika dia menjadi mahasiswa baru di sebuah universitas negeri—lagi-lagi tempat yang sama dengan jinhyuk. dia disukai oleh seorang beta bernama choi byungchan yang mengiranya omega. sebuah asumsi yang membuat wooseok kebakaran jenggot setengah mati.

“habis lo tuh kecil sama manis banget, nggak kaya alpha,” jelas byungchan saat wooseok misuh-misuh dia kata omega. situasinya di kantin kampus saat byungchan dengan santainya mengajak wooseok berkenalan di kantin kampus dengan kalimat,

“euy omega cakep, sendirian aja.”

wooseok terang saja marah besar.

“jadi kalau gue omega beneran lo bakal tetep catcall kaya gitu?”

“ampun deh,” byungchan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “maafin gue, ya?”

wooseok memicingkan matanya. tapi anak laki-laki itu tidak tampak brengsek atau kurang ajar. akhirnya setelah banyak pertimbangan, dia mengizinkan choi byungchan duduk di kursi depannya.

“siapa namanya?”

“lo kenapa sih kepo banget?”

“gue cuma mau kenalan anjir?” byungchan mengangkat satu alisnya. “siapa namanya?”

“wooseok.”

byungchan mengangguk-angguk. “anak manajemen? angkatan berapa?”

“lo nanya lagi gue cabut.” wooseok bicara dengan nada mengancam yang betul-betul serius. byungchan sampai geleng-geleng kepala.

“ampun deh galak banget,” byungchan memanggil ibu kantin lalu memesan satu gelas jus jeruk. “gue duduk di sini, ‘kan, mau kenalan. harus ngobrol dong biar deket?”

wooseok diam saja. dia lalu meraih buku lupus milenial, novel kecintaannya yang baru saja menerbitkan cetakan baru (yang padahal dia sudah punya edisi ini tapi tetap dia beli juga), dan memutuskan untuk membacanya.

“hah anjir lo baca lupus?”

wooseok mengangkat kepalanya. “lo tau lupus?”

“jambul permen karet! siapa juga yang nggak tahu?”

“banyak!” saat menyebut banyak, aslinya otak wooseok sedang melayang pada sosok pria jangkung bernama jinhyuk yang walaupun sudah melihat wooseok membaca itu bertahun-tahun tapi tetap saja tidak pernah ikut tertarik. “lo beneran tahu lupus?”

“gue baca semua edisinya anjir! lo suka yang mana?”

“kayanya semua, deh. tapi kayanya yang drakuli kuper sama semua edisi lupus sma sama pas kecil. anjir ngocol banget.” tanpa terkendali, wooseok sibuk berceloteh soal kisah lupus, lulu, dan permen karet. belakangan wooseok tahu kalau byungchan juga membaca olga—serial dari penulis yang sama. mereka berdua akrab berbicara buku karya hilman itu agak lama sampai gedung fakultas mereka relatif sepi. akhirnya, wooseok mengajukan diri untuk mengantar byungchan pulang yang langsung disepakati tanpa tapi oleh laki-laki itu.

saat sudah di mobil, wooseok memberi kabar ke jinhyuk kalau dia punya teman baru bernama byungchan. dan jinhyuk hanya membalas pesan itu dengan potret sejin yang dia ambil secara diam-diam—mungkin mereka berdua sedang makan di suatu tempat entah di mana. wooseok mengendikkan bahu, menyimpan ponselnya, lalu membawa mobilnya melaju menuju tempat tinggal byungchan.

\---

kalau jinhyuk di usia dua puluh tahun ditanya apa itu definisi cinta, maka jawabannya tetap lee sejin. karena laki-laki dengan scent madu dan raspberry itu mengajarkan dia mengenai proses bagaimana suatu perasaan itu bisa muncul, tenggelam, muncul lagi, bosan, tenggelam, tenggelam, tenggelam, lalu ... tidak tampak sama sekali.

lee sejin tetap dia cintai, bahkan setelah hampir tiga tahun mereka pacaran, perasaan jinhyuk buat sejin tidak berubah sama sekali. hatinya masih berdesir tiap kali sejin tersenyum, dia masih merasa hangat tiap kali sejin meneleponnya di pagi hari, dan dia tetap merasa disayang setiap kali sejin memeluk atau menciumnya.

yang beda hanya, suasananya.

dia merasa dia dan sejin sudah terlalu ... apa, ya, namanya? jauh? asing?

dia tetap cinta sejin, jinhyuk berani sumpah mati kalau ada yang menanyakan padanya demikian. tapi rasanya dia sudah tidak meletup-letup lagi kalau akan berangkat kencan bersama sejin, dia sudah tidak bersemangat itu lagi tiap kali sejin memejamkan mata lalu menciumnya. kupu-kupu dan ledakan itu sudah hilang seiring kesibukan jinhyuk dan kesibukan sejin sebagai calon mahasiswa baru.

makanya, walaupun di usia dua puluh tahun, sejin tetap jadi yang muncul tiap kali kata cinta ditanyakan padanya, dia tetap harus menyelesaikan hubungan ini.

“alpha jahat!”

lah?

“jin, bukan gitu,” kata jinhyuk berusaha menenangkan sejin. saat itu di teras rumah sejin, jinhyuk memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka berdua sebelum cinta yang ada di hatinya keburu hilang total dan dia justru menyakiti sejin lebih dalam dari sekarang. karena sebulan kebelakang, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk main playstation bersama wooseok atau membantu anak itu eksperimen dengan resep kue-kuenya yang baru daripada menemui sejin untuk memastikan apakah pacarnya itu makan dengan baik dan belajar dengan tertib. padahal secara kondisi, sejin jelas lebih butuh perhatiannya daripada wooseok yang saat itu terang-terangan ditaksir seseorang bernama byungchan.

tapi entah kenapa, nggak bisa aja.

“aku nggak mau kalau aku malah nyakitin kamu.” jinhyuk berusaha meraih jemari sejin, tapi segera ditepis.

“kamu kira kalau kaya gini aku nggak sakit?”

jinhyuk garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

“jawab, kak!”

“aku sayang kam—“

“gak usah bawa-bawa sayang deh,” sejin bicara sudah setengah menangis. “kalau kamu sayang aku kamu tahu harus apa pas bosen itu muncul.”

skakmat.

“sejin, aku nggak bisa kaya gini. ini beneran bukan salah kamu, ini sepenuhnya aku yang tolol aja nggak bisa ngehargain kamu,” jelas jinhyuk pelan.

“emang kamu tolol.”

“tapi aku beneran nggak bisa,” jinhyuk masih berusaha meraih tangan sejin untuk menenangkan anak itu. tapi sejin betulan benci dengannya dan tangan jinhyuk dia singkirkan berkali-kali. akhirnya, jinhyuk menyerah. no means no. “aku nggak bisa, jin.”

sejin tampak menghela napas untuk menenangkan dirinya. lalu, dia menatap jinhyuk tajam. “selain bosen, kenapa?”

yang ini, jinhyuk tidak bisa jawab. mana mungkin jinhyuk terus terang kalau ternyata ada yang asing di hatinya? sesuatu yang sudah di sana sejak lama, tapi baru dia sadari eksistensinya.

“kak jinhyuk jawab gue,” sejin mendesak. “kenapa?”

“aku capek sama hubungan kita.”

sejin tertawa sinis, “gue bingung sekarang gue mau nampar lo atau nampar diri gue sendiri.”

“tampar gue aja, jin,” suara jinhyuk terdengar memeras dan frustasi. “gue layak dapetinnya.”

“terus gue nampar lo gara-gara apa, kak? gara-gara gue aja nggak cukup buat lo? atau gara-gara lo baru sadar kalau lo jatuh cinta sama orang lain?’

jinhyuk terdesak. sejin membaca dia tepat dan telanjang—seratus persen betul. dan sekarang jinhyuk khawatir kalau dia akan tahu kalau orang itu adalah...

“siapa dia, kak?”

“nggak ada siapa-siapa, jin.”

lee sejin menghela napas berat, memberi jeda sejenak, sebelum dia berdiri dari kursinya. “lo pulang aja deh, kak.”

“jin—“

“makasih udah mau jadi pacar gue selama ini,” kata sejin berusaha tenang. “doain gue bisa masuk perguruan tinggi yang gue mau.”

mau tidak mau, jinhyuk berdiri. dia masih berusaha menatap sejin dengan pandangan sedih, menunjukan ke omega dengan wangi yang paling dia sukai sedunia itu kalau dia juga sama tersakitinya dengan hubungan mereka berakhir. tapi tetap saja ini tidak adil buat sejin dan hal itu juga tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau yang brengsek di sini adalah jinhyuk.

“pulang sana.”

jinhyuk mengangguk-angguk. sebelum pergi, dia tersenyum ke sejin—senyum yang akan diingatnya sebagai senyum paling menyakitkan yang pernah dia beri untuk orang lain. “makasih buat semuanya.”

sejin mengangguk dingin. jinhyuk kemudian berjalan ke luar gerbang dan mengendarai motornya meninggalkan rumah jinhyuk. tanpa dia tahu kalau malam itu sejin melanjutkan tangisnya di teras, sendirian, sambil meratapi tatapan jinhyuk yang jadi lain belakangan ini.

sejin bukannya tidak buta atau tidak perasa, dia tahu betul laki-laki yang kini sudah jadi mantannya itu kini tengah gamang pada perasaannya sendiri. sejin hanya berpura-pura kalau setidaknya dia bisa menahan jinhyuk lebih lama, tapi ternyata laki-laki itu justru menyerah sendiri.

karena binar mata milik laki-laki jangkung itu, selalu lebih hidup ketika dia membicarakan mengenai satu orang. dan sejin cukup muak berpura-pura tidak pernah melihat itu selama ini.

sementara di atas motor, jinhyuk membiarkan suara angin menerbangkan ingatan-ingatannya soal sejin dan penyesalannya karena sudah jadi orang brengsek. karena jinhyuk masih dua puluh tahun dan dia masih meraba-raba apa itu cinta. dia tidak mengerti kenapa perasaan yang selama ini dia kira seratus persen buat sejin itu ternyata bisa timbul tenggelam lalu sama sekali hilang dari permukaan. dia tidak mengerti kalau hati ternyata bisa dibagi dan jinhyuk masih belum menyadarinya.

karena bagi jinhyuk, dua puluh tahun masih terlalu muda untuk dia paham kalau perasaan bisa berubah dalam waktu sepersekian detik. atau memang, perasaan itu sudah ada di sana sejak awal dan dia baru menyadarinya sekarang. perasaan itu tersembunyi di balik lakmus-lakmus otak maupun labirin hatinya yang jinhyuk kira seluruh rongga itu sudah diisi sejin.

tapi ada nama lain di sana, sejak awal ada, tapi jinhyuk menyangkalnya karena dia benci akan kenyataan yang jelas menolak jika dia mengakuinya.

di sana, ada perasaan yang diam-diam dia rasakan buat kim wooseok.

dan lee jinhyuk benci karena dia baru saja mengakui hal itu.

\---

“demi apa sih putus?” wooseok menatap jinhyuk tidak percaya saat laki-laki itu tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya, jam sebelas malam, membawa dua kotak martabak dan dua botol kola masing-masing satu liter. laki-laki dengan kacamata bulat itu langsung mengubah fokusnya dari martabak manis keju cokelat ke sahabatnya yang tampak sedang galau setengah mati itu.

“iya, baru aja. ini gue dari sejin ke tukang martabak langsung ke rumah lo.”

wooseok menelan sisa martabaknya bulat-bulat lalu meminum air kola untuk menenangkan diri.

“kok bisa sih?” tanya wooseok. “gue kira pas sejin masuk kuliah kalian berdua bakal mating.”

jinhyuk melirik wooseok sinis. yang bener aja.

“udah nggak bisa gue paksain habisnya.”

“kenapa deh?”

jinhyuk menghela napas sebelum terdiam lama. dia benci mengakuinya kalau, selain bosan, alasan dia putus dengan sejin adalah seorang alpha di depannya kini—yang juga tengah menanyakan kenapa dia putus dengan sejin. sebab betul-betul tak ada jawaban lain untuk itu selain bosan dan,

jinhyuk jatuh cinta dengan wooseok. tak ada alasan lain yang absolut untuk itu.

tapi, kalau jinhyuk cukup nekat (dan tidak mau disebut gila) mengatakan hal itu ke wooseok artinya sama dengan dia akan diusir, atau ditendang, atau mungkin lengan kanannya akan dipatahkan. itu kemungkinan paling kecil. kemungkinan paling buruknya adalah, malam ini hari terakhir mereka bertemu; dan jinhyuk tidak akan bisa lagi menghirup scent kayu jati basah campur kopi, dan sedikit citrus, yang selama ini diam-diam dia puja ini. dia takut kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhir dia bisa menghirup aroma itu. kesempatan yang tak akan dia tukar dengan sebuah ungkapan perasaan yang di hati jinhyuk mungkin sudah jadi endapan.

“emang udah nggak bisa aja, seok,” jinhyuk meraih botol kola. “ambilin gelas dong.”

wooseok mengambil gelas dari nakas di sisi samping ranjang mereka. wooseok dan jinhyuk sama-sama duduk di atas karpet kamar wooseok—bersisian.

“tapi kan sejin baik?”

“b.j habibie juga baik tapi nggak gue pacarin, tuh.”

“gue tabok lo ya.”

jinhyuk tertawa sementara wooseok mengambil lagi martabak manis dari dalam kotak, kemudian menggigitnya setengah langsung dengan brutal.

“gue nginep sini dong,” kata jinhyuk. dia ikut mengambil martabak itu dan memakannya.

wooseok mengangguk tanpa bersuara karena mulutnya penuh. begitu isi mulutnya tandas, dia berujar, “mau main ps nggak?”

“mau main apa?”

“fifa?”

“lo bosen nggak sih fifa mulu?” jinhyuk memutar bola matanya. pasalnya, satu-satunya permainan playstation yang wooseok bisa memang betulan cuma fifa dan mereka sudah memainkan itu ratusan kali dalam sepuluh tahun ini.

lama juga, ya.

mendengar omelan jinhyuk, wooseok terkekeh. “mau main apa dong?”

“nggak usah main game juga nggak apa-apa.” jinhyuk melirik ke sisi lemari buku wooseok, yang sebagian besar isinya adalah novel karya hilman, agatha christie, ensiklopedia, juga buku-buku soal ruang angkasa yang diam-diam selama ini jadi obsesi wooseok. di sisi kanan ada buku das capital, buku-buku tan malaka, juga buku-buku lainnya. jinhyuk lalu berjalan ke lemari kaca itu, meraih sebuah buku bersampul oranye dengan judul “lupus return”.

wooseok mencibir melihat sahabatnya—yang selama ini anti membaca buku-buku fiksinya itu, “ngapain lo?”

“lo sikat gigi terus tidur gih,” kata jinhyuk sambil matanyamembaca sinopsis buku itu dari sisi belakangnya. “gue mau baca ini aja.”

“dih kerasukan apaan lo?”

“biarin lah,” jinhyuk mengambil posisi duduk di tepi ranjang wooseok. “gue baca di sini, ya. tidur aja sana, sikat gigi dulu tapi.”

wooseok mendengus, tapi dia tetap berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. sementara jinhyuk menatap punggung wooseok yang memasuki kamar mandi tanpa berkedip.

punggung itu—satu-satunya hal yang mungkin bisa diraih jinhyuk soal wooseok. dan dia harus cukup bersabar dengan kenyataan itu karena mereka berdua sama-sama alpha; tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya, sebesar apapun perasaan yang jinhyuk punya untuk laki-laki itu.

seluruh bumi, semua lapisan masyarakat, dewi bulan, gugusan planet, meteor, asteroid, semuanya, akan menolak perasaan dan mimpi yang berusaha jinhyuk wujudkan—seberapapun dia mencoba. jadi, dia membuka halaman satu novel komedi itu, tapi tak tertawa sama sekali karena satu-satunya hal yang lucu di dunia ini hanyalah cinta yang tak bisa diwujudkan.

jinhyuk terkekeh dalam getir.

\---

byungchan menyenangkan, tapi mungkin tidak untuk wooseok cintai.

jadi ketika laki-laki itu bosan karena wooseok tidak kunjung mengajaknya pacaran, dia berkata ke wooseok kalau hubungan nggak jelas ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi. byungchan didekati oleh seorang alpha lain dari fakultas kedokteran bernama han seungwoo.

ketika dikenalkan, wooseok betul-betul terperangah. scentnya beraroma pohon pinus dan tanah liat, aroma seorang alpha jantan yang pasti akan jadi idaman siapapun.

“kalian pacaran?” tanya wooseok.

byungchan menggeleng, “belum. tapi gue ngomong sama lo dulu soalnya dia udah nembak.”

“kenapa juga nungguin gue?”

“dikira gue selama ini bercanda kali, ya, seok? gue selama ini cinta beneran sama lo.”

wooseok terdiam.

“tapi yaudah sih, udah ada seungwoo ini. jadi lo nggak apa-apa, ‘kan?”

“nggak apa-apa lah, chan. lo layak bahagia.”

“yang nggak sama lo gitu, ya?”

wooseok terkesiap, tapi tak sanggup menjawab kalimat byungchan yang terlempar tanpa tedeng aling-aling. sementara si penanya justru terkekeh melihat wooseok yang tampak kaget dengan kata-katanya itu.

“jangan pikirin, gue bercanda,” ujar byungchan. “lo cari gih omega yang bisa isi hati lo. nggak enak gue kalau gue bahagia lo nya enggak.”

“bahagia, ‘kan, nggak cuma soal cinta.”

“tapi kalau kasusnya kaya lo, mungkin cinta bisa membantu.”

saat bicara begitu, ponsel byungchan tiba-tiba berbunyi. laki-laki itu memberi kode wooseok untuk mengangkatnya—yang dilihat dari senyum lebar byungchan, kelihatannya panggilan itu berasal dari seungwoo. selesai menelepon, byungchan segera pamit ke wooseok karena kelas seungwoo sudah usai dan dia memang berjanji akan memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan seungwoo soal mengajaknya pacaran. wooseok mengangguk dan membiarkan byungchan pergi.

tak lama setelahnya, jinhyuk datang ke gedung wooseok dan mengajaknya pulang. hari ini wooseok tidak membawa mobil karena tubuhnya kurang fit.

jinhyuk bertanya, “udah makan belum?”

wooseok menggeleng.

“yaudah langsung pulang aja, ya, mama udah masak.”

keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran motor.

“lo jadi nginep malam ini?” tanya jinhyuk.

“jadi,” ujar wooseok sambil membetulkan posisi tas punggungnya. “ayo buruan.”

jinhyuk mengangguk dan segera mengendarai motornya menuju ke rumah.

saat malam tiba, untuk pertama kali dalam hidup, jinhyuk benci wooseok harus menginap di rumahnya. karena ternyata, malam itu, wooseok tidak fit bukan karena dia sedang sakit.

melainkan karena dia sedang berada di fase rutnya.

tengah malam, dia menyadari kalau suasana kamarnya berubah jadi panas. atmosfernya jadi tidak enak dan dia merasakan tubuh kurus wooseok di sampingnya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. jinhyuk berinisiatif untuk bangkit berdiri dan menyalakan lampu.

satu hal yang amat sangat terasa bedanya adalah scent wooseok beraroma lebih menyengat daripada biasanya. hidung jinhyuk sampai terganggu—mungkin karena dia bukan omega yang gairahnya bisa naik apabila mengaromai scent alpha yang sedang rut. jinhyuk memperhatikan gerak gerik wooseok di atas kasurnya. laki-laki itu merintih, bibirnya bergerak, dan walaupun jinhyuk yakin seluruh tubuh wooseok kini terasa panas (karena jinhyuk sudah pernah mendapatkan rutnya), wooseok terlihat menggigil.

“jin—hyuk ...”

andai gue bisa bantu, ya, seok.

tapi yang bisa jinhyuk lakukan hanya terdiam sambil menyaksikan sahabatnya itu menggeliat di atas kasur. jinhyuk tahu rasanya, dia terbayang sakit dan betapa tidak enaknya hasrat yang tidak bisa dikeluarkan itu, dan jinhyuk lebih benci karena dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

aroma scent wooseok makin kuat dan jinhyuk sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan dirinya sendiri. jadi dia bangkit, mengambil supresant dari lemarinya, lalu menyuapkannya dengan ke mulut wooseok, membuatnya mau tidak mau langsung menelan itu. sementara jinhyuk berlutut di pinggir ranjang, menunggu reaksi wooseok. dia masih tampak merintih beberapa kali dan keringat yang keluar dari tubuhnya semakin banyak.

alpha yang sedang rut biasanya tidak sadar—atau sekalipun sadar, itu berarti dia harus memaksimalkan seluruh akal sehatnya agar tak kehilangan kendali. mungkin kini wooseok belum sampai di puncak rutnya, jadi dia masih bisa menahannya.

melihat wooseok sudah tampak tenang, jinhyuk memutuskan pergi dari kamar dan tidur di sofa.

saat tubuh jinhyuk menjauh, wooseok pelan-pelan membuka matanya dan menyadari kalau lampu kamar ini masih menyala. sayup-sayup, karena pandangannya buram, wooseok bisa melihat figur jinhyuk yang meninggalkan kamar lalu menutup pintu.

seluruh tubuhnya panas seolah ada hasrat yang harus dia keluarkan sekarang juga. tubuhnya tidak nyaman—dan dia hampir gila dibuatnya. harusnya segala perasaan itulah yang mendominasinya saat ini, tapi entah kenapa melihat jinhyuk pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja,

wooseok merasa sedih.

\---

“jadi ini fase lo rut, ya?”

wooseok mengangguk-angguk. badannya masih terasa agak tidak nyaman bekas semalam, tapi sudah jauh lebih baik.

di usianya yang kedua puluh tahun, wooseok baru mendapatkan rutnya yang pertama.

“biasanya lo berapa lama, hyuk?”

“waktu itu gue empat hari, sih.” jinhyuk meraih kunci motornya dari paku di dekat kulkas. “ayo gue anter balik.”

mereka berdua saat ini ada di meja makan setelah menuntaskan sarapan berdua. ayah jinhyuk sudah bekerja sementara mamanya sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan tak jauh dari sini. ayah jinhyuk telah memberikan wooseok satu tabung obat rut yang bisa dia konsumsi masing-masing dua kapsul di pagi, siang, dan malam hari saat fase rutnya hadir. fungsinya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dan menetralisir hasrat kawinnya agar tidak terlalu kuat. sebelum makan tadi wooseok telah meminum dua kapsul.

“gue jalan aja lah sendiri.”

“heh,” jinhyuk membentak. “nggak ada jaminan lo nggak bakal ngehamilin omega di jalanan ya.”

wooseok mendengus, “gue punya moral kali.”

“tapi titit sama knot lo belum tentu punya,” ujar jinhyuk. “ayo ah.”

akhirnya, mau tidak mau wooseok menuruti jinhyuk mengantarkannya sampai ke rumah. laki-laki itu bahkan membawakannya stok makanan kalau-kalau wooseok tak bisa keluar rumah.

“besok kalau nggak enak, cabut kuliah aja. nanti gue kabarin temen lo buat titip absen.”

“iya.”

“selamat sange.”

“anjing ya lo!” wooseok memukul pundak jinhyuk dengan keras, tapi laki-laki jangkung itu justru terkekeh.

“udah lah gue pulang, baik-baik, ya, seok.”

begitu motor jinhyuk sudah mulai menjauhi pelataran rumahnya, wooseokpun masuk. ayah dan ibunya ada kunjungan ke luar kota selama seminggu dan itu berarti masih ada lima hari lagi sampai mereka pulang. wooseok tidak tahu akan seberapa lama fase rutnya jadi dia mungkin akan menyiapkan beberapa tabung obat lagi. dia ngeri membayangkan kalau-kalau dia kehilangan kendalinya di jalan ketika pulang kuliah dan secara tidak sadar bertemu dengan seorang omega yang juga kebetulan di fase heatnya. menyeramkan membayangkan dia harus menghamili seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya hanya karena selangkangan dan isi otaknya sudah dikendalikan oleh nafsu. oleh karena itu, demi kebaikan, wooseok akan menambah stok supresant-nya dan meminimalisir keluar rumah.

di dalam kamarnya, wooseok membuka buku miliknya yang berisi informasi-informasi mengenai secondary gender. berjaga-jaga soal apa yang akan dihadapi tubuhnya atau apa yang akan dihadapi tubuhnya. selama ini dia tidak begitu banyak mencari tahu, karena menurutnya hal tersebut bisa didapatkan seiring tubuhnya yang akan tumbuh dewasa. tapi sepertinya dia tetap harus mempelajari teorinya juga.

saat fokusnya sudah larut dalam buku itu, wooseok menemukan mengenai probablitas pemasangan masing-masing gender.

alpha bisa nggak, ya, sama alpha?

entah mengapa pikiran tak lazim itu muncul dari mana saat wooseok jelas-jelas sedang membaca bab mengenai proses kehamilan pada omega. wooseok menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, menepis semua pikiran-pikiran anehnya seiring dia makin membalik halaman demi halaman buku itu.

karena saat memikirkan mengenai alpha, satu-satunya yang muncul di otaknya hanya lee jinhyuk.

seseorang yang begitu ingin ia hindari untuk padanya wooseok menjatuhkan perasaan—walau, tanpa dia sadari juga,

wooseok sudah merasakannya.

\---

kalau di usia dua puluh delapan tahun, bagi jinhyuk, cinta jadi lebih kompleks daripada sekadar ciuman di pagi hari atau berbagi pelukan sebelum tidur. cinta punya sel sendiri-sendiri yang berkembang biak seperti protozoa lalu tiba-tiba jadi banyak dan tak terhitung lagi.

dunia yang desainnya semacam ini, dengan segala ketidaksempurnaannya, cinta bukan lagi perkara yang akan dimaafkan saja. bayangkan jatuh cinta dengan seribu syarat dan harus tunduk pada semua syarat itu sampai mati. bahwa cinta itu tumbuh bersama lapisan masyarakat—membaur bersama ideologi mereka, dinamis seiring perubahan zaman, dan tiba-tiba saja jadi ada perbedaan antara cinta yang diterima atau tidak diterima. bagi manusia yang punya banyak sekali komponen perasaan di dalam hatinya, jinhyuk menolak dua definisi cinta itu—bahwa orang harus menerimanya, baru sebuah cinta bisa disebut cinta.

mungkin saat dia masih muda, dia masih bisa menjadi takut dan tidak mendengarkan hati nuraninya kalau dia bisa jatuh cinta pada siapapun tanpa memandang latar belakang atau apa saja yang ada pada dirinya. tapi kini dia sudah dewasa dan ketakutan itu sudah lebur bersama semua yang sudah dia tinggalkan dan dia namai masa lalu.

cinta punya banyak ejaan dan bahasa. lingkungan kita yang membuatnya sempit dan justru menghilangkan makna cinta itu sendiri.

orang-orang menikah atas nama cinta, berperang atas nama cinta, berciuman atas cinta, lalu bercerai atas nama cinta. lantas, bagaimanakah aslinya cinta itu?

yang difigura cinta bagi jinhyuk adalah saat dia berani melompati keyakinannya sendiri bahwa dia, telah menembus batas-batas soal cinta yang selama ini takut dihadapi orang-orang. bahwa cinta semestinya a dan apabila itu b maka itu bukanlah cinta lagi. cinta bagi jinhyuk bukan lagi benda kuno sakral yang merasakannya harus dengan izin ataupun penerimaan masyarakat.

cinta adalah, saat dia melihat senyum kim wooseok tersungging lembut, dan dia tahu bahwa apa yang dia rasakan adalah sebuah kebenaran.

karena wooseok, jinhyuk tak takut lagi.

yang terbayang di otaknya hanya, untung dan syukurlah. karena kalau dia tidak berani melompati batas-batas itu, mungkin wooseok kini sudah menikah dengan seorang omega dengan wangi stroberi dan cinnamon, memiliki dua orang anak lucu, sementara jinhyuk hidup sedih selamanya menyesali kemungkinan maupun ketidakmungkinan yang tak mampu diraihnya.

tapi selain itu, yang amat jinhyuk syukuri adalah, tentang betapa perasaan mereka bisa sama.

butuh bertahun-tahun sampai wooseok sadar kalau perasaannya buat jinhyuk bukan lagi sekadar teman yang begitu dia sayangi karena pernah menemaninya memancing saat dia baru seminggu pindah ke sebuah kompleks perumahan yang asing. butuh lebih lama dari itu untuk membuat wooseok yakin kalau, tak ada yang salah dengan mencintai, dan tentu saja perasaannya buat jinhyuk berlaku demikian.

manusia, seperti yang telah dikatakan tadi, dirancang untuk terluka.

karena malam itu, di usianya yang kedua puluh, setelah mengalami rutnya yang pertama; wooseok kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam kecelakaan maut yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya di tempat.

saat itu, wooseok bahkan tak bisa merasakan apapun selain keheningan yang statis. lalu waktu yang perlahan-lahan berhenti—gelap, takut, dan khawatir. semuanya terangkum dalam sirkumulasi perasaan yang bahkan wooseok juga nggak mengerti namanya apa.

terakhir yang dia ingat hanya rangkulan jinhyuk, dan bisikan terus menerus di telinganya, kalau wooseok akan baik-baik saja.

wooseok tidak suka menangis—tapi dia membiarkan semua perasaan itu mengalir dan mengisi rongga-rongga dadanya sampai hampa itu teralihkan dan diganti rasa sakit. wooseok benci hampa, karena itu berarti kosong dan tidak ada rasanya. wooseok lebih suka rasa sakit yang tajam dan menusuk jadi dia tahu kalau perasaannya masih ada di sana.

saat jinhyuk memeluknya, wooseok tahu seluruh kehampaan itu luruh dan berganti menjadi raungan tangis yang selama satu minggu dia sembunyikan dari seluruh anggota keluarganya yang lain. karena dia alpha dan semua orang melarangnya menangis karena dia harus kuat, dominan, teritori. wooseok alpha dan dia akan memimpin, wooseok harus tahan banting.

tapi jinhyuk ada di sana dan meyakinkannya kalau tak apa-apa jika wooseok menangis, tak apa kalau wooseok merasa dunianya nyaris hancur, tak apa kalau wooseok merasa dia mau mati juga. karena jadi alpha bukan berarti jadi patung yang membumihanguskan seluruh rasa yang mencangkol di tubuh.

wooseok menangis dalam rangkulan jinhyuk yang jauh lebih tinggi dan lebih panjang dari tubuhnya. membiarkan laki-laki itu untuk kesekian kalinya menenangkannya dengan scent aroma rum yang wooseok sukai.

ada yang magis dari cinta karena dia bisa menyusup pelan-pelan tanpa permisi maupun salam pembuka. cinta bisa tiba-tiba saja ada dan tumbuh lantas mendesak untuk diakui. karena bagi wooseok, cinta bukan lagi apa yang jadi permisi maupun legalitas untuk seks. di dunia yang seperti ini bahkan tak butuh itu bagi dua anak manusia yang keburu nafsu.

cinta adalah soal keberanian.

dunia yang menyeramkan ini punya banyak rangkaian dan alasan untuk kita menyerah. karena adanya kubikel-kubikel ketidakmungkinan yang orang kadang takut untuk menghadapinya.

seperti wooseok menghadapi perasaannya buat lee jinhyuk. cinta itu sudah tumbuh semakin lebat dan semakin liar sampai dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

di usia dua puluh dua tahun, tak lama setelah lulus kuliah, kim wooseok sempat pergi karena dia merasa jinhyuk layak bahagia—bersama omega yang manis lalu mating dan menghasilkan anak yang lucu.

di usia dua puluh dua tahun, idealisme wooseok goncang. dia benci karena dia mengira dia telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak seharusnya dan dia benci karena orang itu adalah lee jinhyuk.

wooseok memilih menyingkir dari kehidupan jinhyuk dan semua yang telah mereka jalin bertahun-tahun dan meninggalkan rumah orang tuanya begitu saja. dia pergi ke sebuah kota ratusan kilo meter jauhnya demi menenangkan dirinya sendiri. hidup bertahun-tahun tanpa keluarganya—dan mencari alasan lain untuk bahagia.

yang sudah dia tinggalkan di sebuah kompleks perumahan tempat dia dan jinhyuk pertama kali bertemu.

\---

tempat tinggal wooseok adalah rumah susun di pinggir kota. tetangga kanan kirinya sangat ramah dan ibu pengurus rumah susun ini gemar memasak rendang—juga jadi rendang paling enak yang pernah wooseok makan. walaupun tempat tinggalnya sekarang jauh lebih sempit, tapi setidaknya wooseok menemukan kedamaian itu di sini.

pagi hari, dia akan menuju ke tempat kerjanya dengan bus. bekerja seperti budak korporat lainnya, makan siang, bekerja, lalu pulang ke rumah susunnya lagi. tetangga sebelah rumahnya adalah seorang alpha tampan bernama cho seungyoun yang hidup bersama ibunya—sudah cukup tua dan single parent, tapi cukup aktif mengikuti kumpul tetangga dan senam ibu-ibu. pertemuannya dengan seungyoun ketika itu seminggu setelah wooseok resmi menempati tempat tinggalnya yang baru. seungyoun dan ibunya mengetuk pintu dan membawakan wooseok sekotak kecil kue bolu pandan dengan olesan keju yang mengingatkannya dengan buatan mama jinhyuk. wooseok mempersilakan mereka masuk.

“kamu baru pindah kapan, nak?” tanya ibu seungyoun sambil membuka kotak kue bolu itu dan memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian—setelah meminjam pisau. lalu memberikannya kepada wooseok.

“seminggu ini, bu. terima kasih, jadi repot.” wooseok menerima bolu itu sambil tersenyum.

“kerja di sekitar sini?” tanya seungyoun sambil menyesap teh yang tadi disiapkan wooseok untuk laki-laki itu dan ibunya.

“nggak juga sih, di daerah sudirman.”

seungyoun tampak mengangguk-angguk.

“lo sendiri?” tanya wooseok.

“bikin lagu aja di rumah.”

“seungyoun ini musisi, nak wooseok,” kata ibu seungyoun. “kemarin lagunya masuk top hits indonesia di spotify.”

“mih apaan ih.”

“oh ya?” wooseok meraih ponselnya untuk membuka spotify.

“cari aja, nak, namanya woodz.”

“hah? lo woodz?” wooseok tersentak kaget. ibu seungyoun tampak mengangguk-angguk excited sementara seungyoun tampak menggaruk kepalanya malu. “gue dengerin semua lagu lo. thanks, ya, udah bikin semua lagu itu. itu bikin gue sembuh.”

saat wooseok mengatakannya, dia betul-betul memaknai semua rasa terima kasih itu. karena lagu-lagu seungyoun, atau woodz—karena pria itu kekeuh bilang kalau woodz dan seungyoun bisa jadi berbeda—yang menemaninya selama hari-harinya menjauhi lee jinhyuk.

lagi apa ya anak itu.

seperti di suatu petang saat wooseok berpapasan dengan seungyoun yang tampaknya baru pulang dari suatu tempat. laki-laki itu mengenakan kaus hitam, jaket, topi, dan berkacamata. dia menyapa wooseok dan menyejajarkan langkah mereka berdua.

“dari mana, youn?”

“tempat produser gue,” seungyoun menunjukan satu kepin cd fisik dari tas selempangnya. “dua minggu lagi lagu gue keluar, tadi gue ngecek terakhir sebelum siap-siap releasenya. ini udah final.”

wooseok mengangguk-angguk. dia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba cd itu diberikan kepadanya.

“buat lo.”

wooseok melihat sampul cd berwarna biru itu, meraba permukaannya. “beneran nih?”

“ambil aja. lumayan, ‘kan, bisa dengerin duluan.”

“thanks, youn.”

“ngomong-ngomong, udah pernah nyobain kopi di atas nggak?”

wooseok menoleh dan melihat ke arah laki-laki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. kalau ditaksir mungkin hampir mencapai tinggi badan jinhyuk. “atas rusun ini?”

“iya, di lantai paling atas. ada bang kookheon jualan kopi, kalau mau ayo ke sana.”

tak butuh lama buat wooseok mengangguk dan mengikuti laki-laki itu naik tangga menuju lantai paling tinggi rumah susun ini. di bagian ujungnya, ada sebuah rumah yang bagian depannya sudah disulap menjadi warung makan (atau warung kopi?) dengan meja dan kursi seadanya. ada beberapa bapak-bapak kuli bangunan ataupun pegawai kantor yang duduk di sana sambil meminum kopi dan memakan gorengan yang tersedia. seungyoun tampak menundukkan kepala mereka semua.

“bang, kopi dua, ya!”

laki-laki yang dipanggil ‘bang’ itu mengangguk dan segera membuat pesanan seungyoun. setelah kopi yang dituang dalam dua gelas plastik itu jadi, seungyoun membayarnya berikut seplastik pisang goreng dan beberapa jenis gorengan lainnya. kemudian, wooseok mengikuti seungyoun berjalan ke bagian sisi rumah susun yang sepi. mereka berdiri di balkon menghadap ke arah jalanan yang ramai dan kompleks apartemen mewah yang ada di seberangnya. pemandangan petang ini tak indah sama sekali, tapi wooseok sedikit banyak menikmati angin yang semilir dan kopi panas yang kini ada di genggamannya.

“scent lo kaya kopi,” kata seungyoun tiba-tiba sambil mengunyah pisangnya. lalu menyesap kopi panasnya pelan-pelan.

“emang kopi.”

“scent kopi tuh termasuk langka nggak sih? maksudnya, kopi yang kaya punya lo gini. pahit tapi wangi, pasti lo banyak dikejar omega.”

wooseok terdiam mendengar ungkapan seungyoun. ada dua omega yang terang-terangan menunjukan ketertarikan pada wooseok di kantornya, tapi dia sama sekali belum tertarik.

“nggak juga, sih,” wooseok menyesap kopinya. “cuma beberapa.”

seungyoun tertawa terkekeh, “bisa banget ya merendahkan diri meninggikan mutu.”

angin yang semilir petang ini mengisi keheningan yang muncul pasca kekehan seungyoun. wooseok kini melempar pandangannya ke arah matahari yang hadirnya sudah mulai tenggelam. cahayanya jingga keemasan dan ada burung-burung yang berbaris dan melintasinya. matahari selalu mengingatkannya akan satu orang alpha di belahan kota lain yang aksesnya untuk menjangkau wooseok sudah tertutup. laki-laki yang entah bagaimana kabarnya, apakah dia baik-baik saja, apakah dia masih bernapas dengan baik.

entahlah. wooseok tak meninggalkan kabar apapun, bahkan sekadar nomor ponsel. nomor lamanya dia buang asal ketika dia meninggalkan kota lamanya menggunakan bus antar kota dini hari beberapa minggu yang lalu.

mungkin jinhyuk sudah melupakannya.

“lo kabur, ya?” tembak seungyoun tiba-tiba. wooseok terkejut.

“hah?”

“lo,” kata laki-laki itu sambil mengambil pisang goreng lagi. “lagi kabur dari sesuatu, ya?”

bagaimana bisa seseorang kabur dari perasaannya sendiri?

“kenapa kok bilang gitu?”

“feeling aja.”

“dari mana feeling-nya?”

seungyoun tampak menghela napas berat, lalu tersenyum tenang. “gue udah ditinggalin banyak orang, jadi gue tahu pasti gimana penampakan orang lagi recovery.”

“sok tau deh,” wooseok menandaskan isi gelas plastiknya. “emang penampakan gue kaya apa?'

“lagu baru gue itu cerita soal hidup yang nggak ada artinya. waktu lo bangun tidur, beraktivitas, tidur, bangun lagi, gitu terus sampai mati.” bukannya menjawab, laki-laki dengan nama panggung woodz itu malah berkelakar soal lagunya. tapi wooseok diam dan membiarkannya bercerita.

“lo pernah nggak sih di fase itu? saat semua hal bikin lo males, cuma pengin diem aja ninggalin semuanya terus tau-tau kelar aja. hampa aja gitu rasanya.”

wooseok terdiam.

“meaningless.”

saat itu, ingatan wooseok terlempar dua tahun yang lalu saat orang tuanya meninggalkannya. rasa hampa yang statis itu kadangkala masih menyergapnya tiba-tiba di suatu malam yang dingin, membuat wooseok terus menerus diyakinkan kalau dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi dan kenyataan itu membuatnya semakin tidak kenal dengan dirinya yang lama. patah hati telah mengubahnya jadi pribadi yang sedemikian dingin.

sampai dia mengambil keputusan untuk meninggalkan apa saja di belakangnya. termasuk jinhyuk, termasuk harapan, termasuk segala seandainya yang bagi nalar wooseok tak pernah masuk akal.

kalau seungyoun berkata apa dia sedang kabur, bisa jadi jawabannya adalah iya. tapi wooseok sendiri ragu dari apa tepatnya dia tengah menghindar atau kabur. sementara hantu yang selama ini menghantuinya ada di sudut pikirannya sendiri, mengekor ke mana-mana, tak pernah pergi.

sore dan matahari tenggelam seperti ini selalu membangkitkan memorinya soal jinhyuk. lee jinhyuk yang tenang dan menyenangkan, lee jinhyuk yang dia tinggalkan karena tak mau dia lukai.

“emang manusia pernah bener-bener memaknai hidup?” tanya wooseok.

“pernah,” jawab seungyoun. “ketika manusia lahir, dia akan tumbuh dewasa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan soal mengapa dan bagaimana. biasanya pertanyaan itu bentuknya keresahan-keresahan, bisa perkara hidup, perkara kematian, atau perkara—“

“cinta.”

seungyoun terpaku ketika wooseok tiba-tiba memotong ucapannya. laki-laki itu kemudian tersenyum.

“patah hati?”

“nyoba aja enggak.” wooseok menandaskan kopinya, lalu meremas botol plastik.

“takut sama apa?”

“konsekuensi, resiko, semuanya deh. kalau kita berdua jalan dan kejadian, halangannya bakal banyak, dan mostly nyakitin dia doang.”

“terus kalau kaya gini emang lo nggak tersakiti?”

wooseok menghela napas, “seenggaknya orang yang gue sayang nggak kenapa-kenapa. buat gue cukup.”

“sombong lo.”

wooseok memicingkan matanya dan melirik seungyoun tak suka. wooseok benci dibaca dan dinilai seperti ini.

“sok tau.”

“nggak usah belaga pahlawan padahal tau cuma nyakitin diri sendiri,” kata seungyoun. “dunia ini bukan tempat yang tepat buat bersikap kaya gitu. lo salah tempat.”

“gue sama dia sama-sama alpha,” wooseok memberanikan diri untuk bercerita setelah helaan napas berat dia hembuskan. “nggak bakal bisa.”

tak diduga, seungyoun tertawa terbahak-bahak. wooseok menatapnya bingung. “kenapa sih?”

“siapa yang bilang nggak bisa?”

wooseok terdiam.

“tapi nggak ada di antara gue sama dia yang bisa punya keturunan, gue sama dia nggak bisa saling melengkapi.”

“seok,” ujar seungyoun. “emang orang nggak boleh utuh buat jatuh cinta? emang semua cinta harus menggenapkan?”

seungyoun menghabiskan seluruh kopinya dan membuangnya sembarangan ke jalanan.

“cinta itu bukan saling melengkapi, tapi saling menemani.”

kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang dalam wooseok sampai berbulan-bulan kemudian.

\---

kalau hitungannya tepat, jinhyuk sudah lima bulan tidak bertemu wooseok.

saat jinhyuk wisuda, wooseok datang dan memberikan jinhyuk beberapa kaset games dan setumpuk buku lupus berbagai seri. jinhyuk tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu—yang sudah lulus lebih dahulu, dan berkata terima kasih karena sudah datang.

esok paginya, wooseok menghilang.

dia tak terdeteksi sama sekali. rumah orang tau wooseok sepi dan gelap, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. ponselnya pun mati total, sosial medianya pun menghilang. singkatnya, wooseok seperti berubah jadi asap yang lenyapnya sengaja agar tidak terlihat jinhyuk. tak ada yang tahu ke mana laki-laki itu pergi, bahkan saudara-saudara wooseok sendiri, byungchan, atau teman-teman wooseok yang lain. semuanya kompak menjawab, “tidak tahu.” jinhyuk sudah hampir gila dan mengira wooseok mungkin pergi ke luar negeri atau dimutilasi di dalam rumahnya tapi dia tahu wooseok tidak akan sebodoh itu.

tapi lima bulan sudah terlalu lama.

jinhyuk sudah mendesak anggota keluarganya untuk mendobrak rumah wooseok karena bisa saja ada sesuatu yang terjadi tapi mereka semua tak mau karena alasan privasi. membuat jinhyuk tak habis pikir karena kini, ada satu anggota keluarga mereka yang hilang, dan mereka bahkan sibuk berkelakar soal privasi?

lima bulan lamanya, sampai tiba-tiba wooseok muncul kembali di depannya dengan wajah polos seperti tak pernah melakukan apa-apa.

“bajingan.”

cuma satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut jinhyuk, saat wooseok mengetuk pintu rumahnya di sabtu pagi yang cerah. laki-laki itu mengenakan kaus hitam, celana jeans, dan tas punggung besar. nyengir tanpa dosa saat jinhyuk membukakan pintu untuknya.

“gue baru perjalanan bus tujuh jam demi ke sini dan gue disambut sama bajingan doang?”

jinhyuk nyaris mencekik laki-laki di depannya ini.

“karena lo bajingan!” jinhyuk membawa wooseok dalam pelukannya erat. tapi kemudia dia menampar wooseok kencang. “lo bajingan kaya anjing.”

wooseok memegangi pipinya yang merah bekas tamparan jinhyuk, tapi tidak melawan atau membalas perlakukan laki-laki itu. wooseok tertawa ngakak lalu membawa jinhyuk dalam pelukan sekali lagi. dia layak untuk tamparan ini.

saat pelukan keduanya sudah terlepas, jinhyuk membantu wooseok membawa tasnya dan menuju kamar jinhyuk. wooseok langsung membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang jinhyuk dan berbaring di sana sambil memejamkan mata. sementara jinhyuk meletakkan tas wooseok di sisi samping mejanya.

“lo ke mana aja sih bangsat.”

“kerja di kota sebelah, tujuh jam dari sini,” jelas wooseok tanpa membuka matanya. dia lelah sekali dan badannya seperti mau remuk karena dia terjaga sepanjang malam. orang yang duduk di sebelahnya saat di bis tadi tak bisa diam saat tidur dan wooseok jadi terganggu.

“terus nomor lo? sosmed lo?” jinhyuk mencecar wooseok dengan pertanyaan.

“nomor lama gue buang, sosmed gue nonaktifin.” wooseok memutar tubuhnya dan meraih guling.

jinhyuk menghembuskan napas berat. wooseok mungkin terlalu lelah habis menempuh perjalananan jauh. jadi jinhyuk memutuskan untuk melangkah ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air panas untuk wooseok.

dalam hati, dia senang sampai rasanya mau menangis. wooseok tiba-tiba muncul lagi di hadapannya—saat dia sudah hampir menyerah untuk mencari laki-laki itu. mana jinhyuk kira kalau wooseok ternyata hidup ratusan kilometer jauhnya?

setelah air panas siap, dia kembali ke kamar untuk membangunkan wooseok. tapi ternyata laki-laki itu sudah duduk di tepi ranjang sambil meminum isi botol airnya yang dia bawa di tas punggungnya.

“mandi dulu.”

“lo nggak mau minta penjelasan?”

“mau,” ujar jinhyuk. “tapi lo mandi dulu.”

“gue udah mandi tadi.”

“gue udah siapin air.”

wooseok meletakkan botol airnya di meja jinhyuk. “gue nggak nyuruh.”

walaupun kesal, jinhyuk diam-diam lega kalau wooseok masih sama menyebalkannya.

“sebelum gue balik ke sini, gue sempet travelling random ke daerah terus nginep di pemukiman suku pedalaman,” wooseok bicara. “gue ketemu banyak alpha primitif yang hidup berkelompok dan kerjaannya beneran cuma kawin, berburu, sama makan.”

“terus?”

“ya nggak ada terusannya, gue di sana cuma empat hari. nggak banyak ngobrol juga karena beberapa di antara mereka nggak ngerti bahasa indonesia—pahamnya bahasa daerah yang gue sendiri nggak tahu artinya. gue komunikasi sama pimpinan mereka doang.” jelas wooseok.

“lo dapet apa aja di sana?”

“banyak,” ujar wooseok. “mereka semua kebanyakan panjang umur karena beneran nggak mikirin apapun selain ngawinin omega, berburu, makan. gitu terus. kalau rut mereka bakal menjauh dari kelompoknya, ke rumah kecil bareng omeganya, kawin deh.” wooseok bicara tenang seolah dia baru datang dari supermarket kecil di ujung gang dan menemukan seorang anak laki-laki menangis karena es krimnya jatuh.

“seru nggak sih hidup kaya gitu?” tanya jinhyuk.

“menurut gue nggak sih,” kata wooseok. “hidup tanpa pikiran tuh nggak ada tantangannya. lurus aja, hawa nafsu terpenuhi, ujian hidup paling rut atau heat tapi belum punya mate. nggak seru nggak sih?”

“jadi yang seru yang ada tantangannya gini, ya, seok?”

wooseok terdiam mendengar kata-kata jinhyuk. laki-laki jangkung itu kini menatapnya tajam, seolah menuntut penjelasan. pandangannya tampak mengintimidasi dan sisi dominannya tiba-tiba muncul. tapi wooseok tak gentar, karena tragisnya, wooseok juga memiliki insting yang serupa.

“kenapa pergi?”

“gue mau.”

“seok,” jinhyuk berkata lirih, “kalau lo nggak tahu, gue cinta sama lo.”

wooseok terpekur—tak siap dengan ungkapan perasaan yang begitu tiba-tiba ini. sementara jinhyuk tampak serius dengan kata-katanya dan wooseok jadi ngeri dengan kesungguhan itu. wooseok tak mau menjawab, karena semua kata dalam ratusan bahasa kini tiba-tiba hilang dari pikirannya dan lidahnya kelu. tapi wooseok tak mau terlihat kalah dan lemah, walaupun dia tak punya jawaban, dia balas tatapan jinhyuk tak kalah tajamnya.

takdir ini membuatnya lelah. kapan dia dan jinhyuk menyerah lalu mati dan terlahir kembali, lalu bertemu lagi dalam situasi yang lebih wajar. kenapa dia harus tetap menghadapi situasi yang semacam ini—saat dia bisa kehilangan jinhyuk kapan saja.

dia benci. dia benci karena mereka tetap tak punya pilihan bahkan setelah perasaan keduanya berada di ujung tanduk.

“jawab gue!”

“lo siapa merasa berhak maksa gue?” wooseok mengangkat kepalanya—menantang.

“seok, gue capek banget pura-pura nggak ngerasain apa-apa sama lo. walaupun scent lo nggak pernah bikin gue horny, walaupun rut lo nggak bisa gue bantu, tapi gue cinta sama lo!”

“jangan merasa yang paling capek, hyuk,” tangan wooseok mengepal. “yang punya perasaan nggak cuma lo doang.”

karena untuk mereka berdua, dunia ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk bisa mengatakan perasaan dengan jujur. bahkan di antara masing-masing, cinta masih jadi hal tabu untuk diperbincangkan seberapapun luas hati mereka bisa menjangkau soal cinta atau seberapapun terbuka pikiran keduanya. mereka tetap manusia yang kecil dan takut walau perasaan ingin melawan itu telah berubah menjadi sedemikian besar.

karena mereka tetap dua manusia kecil yang punya rasa takut.

“gue harus apa?”

bayangkan betapa pedihnya tak mampu mengobati saat orang yang kalian cintai kesakitan dan kalian tak bisa melakukan apapun selain memberikan supresan. betapa sakitnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat kalian harusnya bisa melakukan sesuatu.

baik jinhyuk maupun wooseok sama-sama menundukan kepala, frustasi.

“gue harus apa juga, jinhyuk?”

keduanya harusnya tidak menyerah.

\---

di dunia yang semacam ini, saat semua manusia tidak dikotomi hanya pada dua gender saja, kontruksi dan spektrumnya menjadi lebih rumit. perempuan tidak hanya perempuan dan laki-laki tidak hanya laki-laki. lapisan-lapisan sosial barupun terbentuk. alpha sebagai golongan atas, beta sebagai golongan menengah, lalu omega di golongan di bawah itu. terlepas dari diakui atau tidak, kesenjangan itu ada. lumayan berlapis dan kentara. banyak orang yang tidak mau menerima karyawan seorang omega, di satu sisi banyak orang menginginkan alpha namun muak dengan sikap sok berkuasanya. sementara beta relatif netral, tapi tidak terlihat.

seperti ketika jinhyuk mendapatkan hasil secondary-nya dan dia bertanya, lantas apa?

lantas yang dia hadapi adalah struktur masyarakat yang sedemikian kejamnya menghakimi cinta sampai untuk orang-orang seperti wooseok dan jinhyuk harus kabur dulu untuk kembali saling menemukan. di usia dua puluh tiga, jinhyuk mengatakan perasaannya pada wooseok dan mereka sempat saling menolak untuk bersama. karena bagi keduanya cinta saja tak akan pernah cukup—terlalu banyak yang akan menyakiti mereka.

pun sama ketika wooseok merasakan keresahan-keresahan soalnya banyaknya stigma yang mengkotomi antara kelompok itu dan kelompok ini. ketika dia heran mengapa ada orang yang boleh merasakan perasaan ini dan ada yang tidak boleh merasakannya. ketika dia marah karena dunia berporos pada ketidakadilan tapi tetap tak bisa melakukan apapun.

tanpa menyadari kalau dia juga sudah tak adil pada diri sendiri.

karena di usia dua puluh tiga, akhirnya jinhyuk dan wooseok menyerah untuk menepis perasaan yang sudah terlanjur dalam itu. mereka berdua berciuman di kamar jinhyuk setelah saling menanyai apa yang harusnya mereka lakukan. bibir keduanya saling menaut, menuntut, seperti membuang seluruh hasrat yang telah mereka pendam bertahun-tahun karena takut menghadapi dunia dan seisinya. dia usia dua puluh tiga, mereka tak lagi lari dari apapun, termasuk dari perasaan mereka sendiri.

ciuman yang sudah mereka tunggu barangkali lebih dari sepuluh tahun lamanya tapi tak terasa hasratnya karena dunia terlalu bising sampai mereka lupa mendengarkan isi hati mereka sendiri. terlalu banyak, terlalu banyak definisi benar dan salah sampai mereka takut untuk menghadapinya dan memilih menyingkir sebentar untuk kembali waras.

hari saat akhirnya jinhyuk dan wooseok berciuman, ayah jinhyuk melihat itu dan langsung memukul punggung jinhyuk. wooseok juga ditampar—jauh lebih keras dan menyakitkan daripada tamparan jinhyuk saat dia baru sampai di rumah ini.

“berani-beraninya kalian berdua!”

karena di dunia yang konstruksinya demikian, akan banyak yang harus direlakan kalau mereka mau egois untuk bahagia. bisa jadi adalah keluarga, pengakuan, bahkan jabatan. mereka harus meninggalkan semua itu kalau yang dipilih adalah cinta.

akhirnya, hanya ada jinhyuk dan wooseok saja. yang memutuskan tak mau sembunyi-sembunyi lagi, yang memutuskan lebih baik diusir daripada mereka tak bisa bahagia lagi.

lee jinhyuk alpha, tapi lantas apa? lantas ia tak boleh bahagia dengan cara yang bagi sebagian orang menyimpang dari yang seharusnya?

kim wooseok alpha, tapi apakah dia tak boleh marah kalau dia mau semua orang berhak punya kesempatan yang sama di aspek apapun?

“kalian berdua memuakkan!”

ayah jinhyuk yang meneriakkannya, tapi jinhyuk dan wooseok jauh lebih muak tidak menjadi diri mereka sendiri setelah bertahun-tahun.

di usia dua puluh tiga tahun, lee jinhyuk diusir dari rumahnya untuk berbahagia.

\---

di usia dua puluh delapan tahun, kadang wooseok masih takjub dengan keberaniannya sendiri. memutuskan untuk lari dan berhenti berkhayal soal dunia yang bisa diatur dengan dua tangannya. bersama jinhyuk.

mereka akhirnya, memutuskan melawan.

di kepala mereka, cinta masih sama definisinya. emosi yang rumit dan sulit diurai kalau tak bisa dirasakan saja. yang bentuknya seperti kembang biak protozoa, atau uap awan, atau ungkapan-ungkapan lain yang banyak sekali—tak hanya dari satu bahasa atau satu analogi saja.

tak pernah ada kata terlalu muda atau terlalu tua untuk punya imajinasi. kadang jinhyuk masih memikirkan mengapa keluarganya tak bisa menerima dia sebagaimana dia? mengapa dia harus diusir karena dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti instruksi hatinya sendiri?

wooseok, ada di sampingnya, duduk tenang sambil membaca buku lupus milenial yang sudah dibacanya ratusan kali tapi tak pernah bosan-bosan. jinhyuk tersenyum—tak pernah dia sangka dalam hidupnya, menjadi bajingan dalam suatu keluarga (dan juga kelompok masyarakat di sekitarnya), bisa membuatnya sebahagia ini.

hidup di sebuah rumah susun di suatu kota ratusan kilometer yang bisa ditempuh tujuh jam perjalanan bus dari kotanya yang lama. rumah susun tempat wooseok pernah hidup sendiri saat meninggalkannya untuk mencari jati diri—kiasan wooseok untuk istilah kabur. dengan tetangga baik hati di sebelah kiri yang baru saja merasakan kehilangannya lagi yang kesekian kali karena ibunya meninggal dunia. seorang musisi yang lagu-lagunya banyak menyembuhkan orang-orang tapi dirinya sendiri ternyata tak pernah benar-benar sembuh. setidaknya begitu kata wooseok saat jinhyuk bertanya apa laki-laki dengan hoodie hitam itu baik-baik saja karena matanya merah dan berkantung—tepat dua minggu setelah ibunya pergi. tak ada orang yang terbiasa dengan kehilangan, yang ada adalah orang yang mencoba berteman dengan itu.

atau seorang laki-laki yang menyulap rumahnya menjadi kedai kopi sederhana yang selalu ramai tiap petang tiba. laki-laki yang hidup bersama istri dan seorang gadis lucu dengan ikat rambut ekor kuda dan sering mengenakan sepatu biru tua.

jinhyuk belajar kalau orang punya cara mereka sendiri untuk menghadapi dunia yang semacam ini.

seperti dia harus melihat wajah wooseok lama untuk memastikan kalau laki-laki itu tidak akan kabur lagi seperti lima tahun yang lalu, dan dia harus menggenggam tangan wooseok untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau wooseok di sini bukan hanya sekadar mimpi. wooseok tidak pernah protes, karena kadangkala dia juga butuh dibuat yakin kalau keberaniannya kemarin bukan sekadar delusi semata.

pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan keresahan wooseok tak ada jawabannya. mengapa dunia berputar demikian dan mengapa orang-orang takut menghadapi hal-hal yang tidak sesuai norma. tapi selagi ada jinhyuk di sini, wooseok yakin kalau mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja.

walau kadang, mereka masih berharap dunia yang mereka tinggali tidak berjalan semacam ini. terutama wooseok, yang kadang masih berharap keluarga jinhyuk mau menerima laki-laki itu lagi—berikut segala yang jinhyuk punya dan tak menyalahkannya karena pilihan bahagianya yang demikian. tapi mereka sanggup menerima kalau ini adalah yang harus mereka jalani karena mereka telah memilihnya.

seperti kata seorang tetangga yang baru saja kehilangan itu. cinta tak saling melengkapi, cinta saling menemani.

wooseok pernah bermimpi di semesta yang lain mungkin dia dan jinhyuk bukan dua pasang alpha yang saling jatuh cinta. mungkin keduanya adalah pasangan idola yang dicintai banyak orang—satu penyanyi dan satu rapper. atau keduanya adalah dua orang yang berkompetisi di ajang pemilihan bakat dan pemenangnya akan debut di sebuah grup, jinhyuk dan wooseok akan jadi pesaing tapi juga pendukung. atau bisa saja, di semesta yang keadaannya lebih baik, mereka berdua hanya orang biasa yang hidup bersama di pinggir pedesaan norwegia; sudah menikah dan bahagia.

tapi di semesta yang ini, mereka telah memilih jalan hidup yang seperti ini. sebagai dua laki-laki berusia dua puluh delapan tahun yang memutuskan untuk menepi dan berbahagia dengan cara mereka sendiri. dua alpha yang memberanikan diri untuk mendobrak norma-norma yang selama ini mengurung mereka berdua.

di semesta yang ini, hanya ada jinhyuk dan wooseok yang dua-duanya seorang alpha. tak masalah, mereka sudah bahagia.


End file.
